Acetylcholine is a neurotransmitter that transmits stimulation in the parasympathetic nerve and motor nerve. Acetylcholine receptor is classified into a ligand dependency ion channel (cholinergic nicotinic receptor) and a G-protein-conjugated receptor (cholinergic muscarinic receptor). The cholinergic muscarinic receptor is one kind of receptor for excitatory neurotransmitter acetylcholine, and was named based on the selective activation of the receptor by muscarine. The muscarinic receptor is further classified into subtypes of M1 to M5, and the M1 receptor is known to be widely distributed in the brain, and deeply involved particularly in learning, memory, sleep, neuropathic pain and the like. The importance of cholinergic muscarinic M1 receptor in brain physiology is well known, and a compound having an M1 receptor function enhancing action is expected to be useful as a prophylactic or therapeutic drug for mental diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, memory disorders, pain, sleep disorders and the like (non-patent document 1).
WO 2006/020879 (patent document 1) discloses the following compound as a metabotropic glutamate receptor potentiator:

Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 2010, 20, 1972-1975 (non-patent document 2) discloses the following compound and the like as a M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator:

Green Chem., 2010, 12, 1000-1006 (non-patent document 3) discloses the following compounds:

WO 2010/096338 (patent document 2) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator:

WO 95/30647 (patent document 3) discloses the following compound as a cholecystokinin (CCK) and gastrin receptor ligand:

WO 2007/139464 (patent document 4) discloses the following compound as a compound useful for pain, gastrointestinal tract diseases, cancer, Parkinson's diseases, Alzheimer's diseases and the like:

US 2008/0108659 (patent document 5) discloses the following compound as a compound having a poly(ADP-ribose)polymerase (PARP) inhibitory activity and useful for cancer, central nervous system diseases, inflammatory diseases and the like:
wherein A1 is C(O)NH2, and A5 is phenyl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, heterocycloalkyl, alkyl and the like.
WO 2011/006794 (patent document 6) discloses the following compound as a compound having a poly(ADP-ribose)polymerase PARP-1 selective inhibitory activity and useful for cancer, cardiovascular disorders, central nervous disorders and the like:

WO 2013/063549 (patent document 7) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.

WO 2013/129622 (patent document 8) discloses the following compound as an M1 receptor positive allosteric modulator.
